


Florescent Lights

by bog_body



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bog_body/pseuds/bog_body
Summary: Prompt: “I always knew he would find me eventually, but I didn’t know it would be like this”30 minute drabble
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Florescent Lights

Tobio turned the corner to the next isle and tripped over his own shoe as he spotted the man at the other end. There was no mistaking that curling brown hair and tall lean form, and he whispered a short ‘fuck’ as he struggled to get his feet back under him.  
“That was a dumb fall, are you alright?”  


Tobio surged back, slipping to the ground again in his effort to escape those too warm hands and teasing tone. He was still stunned from his fall, though, and couldn’t move fast enough to evade the grasp on his bicep, and cursed the way his body relaxed into the touch it longed for even after all this time.  


“Wait, Tobio-chan?”  


Oikawa’s voice was muted by surprise, and it kickstarted his flight response. Tobio reared back once again, this time getting his feet under him and extracting himself from the brunette’s hold without a word before he ran. Blood pounded in his ears, loud enough to shut out the cicada calls that echoed through the night around him. It was loud enough, too, that he didn’t catch the sound of sneakers slapping against tarmac behind him, until he dropped his hands to his knees to breath and found himself tackled to a patch of grass alongside the path.  


Immediately, he began to struggle, hands clawing at the ground for traction as he tried to buck off the weight against his back. In retrospect, he should have known better than to think that would deter Oikawa. The man’s tenacity was stronger than that, a fact Tobio both blessed and cursed in equal measure.  


“Tobio-chan! Tobio, stop fighting me!”  


Oikawa’s breath against the back of his neck had him falling limp under the man, and as his body relaxed Tobio registered the wetness cascading down his cheeks. His body went taught in another way, arms wrapping around his waist and eyes clamping shut as Oikawa gently, far too gently, rolled him onto his side, still hovering over him.  


“Tobio, Tobio please look at me.”  


A sob wracked through Tobio at the shattered quality of Oikawa’s voice and he shook his head in response. The other man sighed, breath whispering over Tobio’s face and tempting his eyelids to part incrementally.  


“If you won’t look at me then at least listen. Okay?”  


Tobio’s head tipped in a weak nod despite his thundering heart and the anxious tremble in his limbs. He tried to ignore the sensation of tears dripping onto his face from above.  


“I- I hate admitting this but I missed you, stupid. I know I fucked up, and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but at least let me apologize.”  


Tobio’s eyes snapped open, gaze hazy but locked onto the brunette.  


“Bwuh?”  


Oikawa’s expression shuttered into one of his fan-smiles, hands digging into the grass on either side of Tobio’s head.  


“Run away if you want, Tobio-chan,” the false cheer that left Tobio nauseous each time he heard it entered Oikawa’s voice, “All I want is to say sorry so I can move on with my life, dumbass.”  


Tobio reached up on reflex, fisting a hand in Oikawa’s shirt, “No that’s not what I- Oikawa. Tooru. I’m the one that fucked up.”  


The shock on Tooru’s face mirrored the expression he felt on his own, and Tobio’s cheeks bloomed with heat as he met his former lover’s eyes.  


“What? What do you mean you’re the one who fucked up? I’m the one that stood you up on our anniversary!”  


“What? No, I’m the one who didn’t call when you never showed up!”  


Tooru’s face froze before he dissolved into laughter, collapsing onto his elbows and tucking his face into the crook of Tobio’s neck.  


“Ahahaha, I guess that makes us both idiots.”  


Tobio’s chest clenched as he eased his hand into Tooru’s hair, tentatively carding his fingers through the thick locks, but the brunette just sighed and tilted his head into the touch. The pair lay there, touching from shoulder to knee, until the sun rose pink and orange over the treeline.  


“Can we try again, Tobio?”  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing the challenge & also my first fic, constructive criticism welcome


End file.
